


Taking it into consideration

by Ruquas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony Stark, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Bucky was certain that he died. He loved every second of it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 180





	Taking it into consideration

t was hell on earth.

Tony wanted to kill him.

Bucky died and went to hell.

Probably all of the above. He couldn’t be sure. But on the other side, even if he died, it couldn’t be that bad, right? Steve was there, after all. And Tony. The only two people in the world he probably wouldn’t kill. He loved them, after all.

A loud moan changed Bucky’s decision. It was bad. He would kill them. No matter what, without hesitating.

Steve was in his usual ‘outfit’, a cock cage keeping him soft and horny, a gag in his mouth (and only the three of them knew that it had a thick dildo attached, keeping Steve filled as much as possible) and a thick collar around his neck. Today, it clearly stated that Steve was just a simple ‘Slut’. Not like the other days where the collar showed that Steve could be a bitch or a whore. Or the coloured collars that marked him as ‘Free for all’.

No, today, it was only Slut. Which kind of fitted, the way the blonde was writhing on Tony’s cock, trying to ride their boss faster, which Tony denied him. Just like always.

“See, Buck? That’s how you keep a slut satisfied. Both holes stuffed, allowing it to sit on your cock and keep it warm. Nothing you can provide, I know, but maybe one day I allow you to fuck it and let it pretend that it gets off on it.”

Bucky shortly closed his eyes and swallowed, trying to ignore his own hard cock, trying to ignore the fact that Tony hadn’t let him come in ages and…

“Open your eyes, sweetheart”, Tony’s voice reminded him, almost icy. Bucky opened them, just in time to see Tony closing his eyes. The older man groaned, but even if he would’ve stayed silent, the way Steve whimpered, tears trickling down his cheeks, told everyone who cared to look that Tony just came, probably hitting just the right spot for Steve. Telling everyone that Steve still wasn't allowed to come.

And then Tony just shoved Steve from his lap. Bucky moaned back in his throat, knowing his part. His cock still didn’t get the message that it didn’t mattered what it wanted.

“C’mon, Buck, hurry up. I still have more things to do”, Tony said, not even reacting when Steve took his spent cock in his mouth, not sucking. Only to keep it warm.

Bucky grabbed the plug from Tony’s desk and pressed it back into Steve’s body, his balls drawing up at the sound the other man made. God he loved it.

“Good. C’mere, Buck.” Tony said and pulled Bucky down by his tie, pressing a chaste kiss on his mouth. Bucky’s knees buckled a bit.

“Thank you, Sir”, he murmured when Tony pulled back. Tony just smirked and patted Bucky’s cheek a bit harder than necessary, keeping the soft touches for the evening.

“That's my good boy. What’s next?”

“Uhm. Rumlow needs new guns for his and his men and made it clear that he can't wait. Barton has new information on the Hydra clan, but he made it clear that he _can_ wait. And Captain Fury would like to speak to you regarding the… unfortunate passing of Hammer. He tries to get evidences, don’t know if it’s to prove you’re guilty or not. He made it clear that he didn’t care for… uhm… the kind of show you like to pull, as he put it. Sir.”

Tony grinned and pressed a shoe against Steve’s caged cock, causing the other man to whimper. He still crawled under the table where Fury wouldn’t see him. Which wouldn’t mean that the Captain wouldn’t know that Steve was there. 

“Good boy. Get me Fury and if everything is fine, I even let the slut suck you a bit. And if you manage to not come, then I may take it into consideration if you’re allowed to fuck him.”

Bucky smiled and nodded, already knowing that he wouldn't come and that he still wouldn't be allowed to get his cock near Steve's ass. At least not tonight.

“Thank you, Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request, [just visit my Tumblr and drop me a message](https://ruquas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
